Palabras Mudas
by Aimi Yumiko
Summary: Sus palabras son solo mudas ya que en el mundo que esta es diferente al de su amada. Naruto tendrá una gran misión es le de permitir que sus palabras mudas no sean, para poder ayudar a la mujer que ama. ¿ Aunque podra volver a renacer para poder estar con su amada?. %1000 Of lovelessness
1. Palabras Mudas

**Hola **

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, ya se no he dejado contis de los demás. Trataré de subirlas lo más pronto posible. **

**Aime: se lee Aimi, significa amor y belleza; es un O'cs mio**

**Arigato. Dejen sus opiniones xDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Mashimoto Kishimoto **

**Palabras mudas**

Capitulo: Palabras mudas

En una habitación; una mujer de ojos perlas, que tenía hinchados de tanto llorar, sostenía un pedazo de vidrio entre sus manos blancas amenazando en cualquier momento cortar su piel, su vestido de tiras blanco estaba manchado a los pies de sangre; sus pies estaban cortados con trozos de vidrio, su cabello cortado violentamente por ella. Pedazos de cabellos estaban tirados en el suelo de color negro azulado que se mezclaban con la sangre; el piso totalmente mojado por el agua que caí de la bañera que estaba abierta, combinándose con la sangre y cabellos de la mujer. Esta tan solo veía al suelo donde estaba un espejo destrozado, solo se refleja un poco de sus ojos que empezaron a llorar.

A pocos centímetros estaba un rubio con los ojos llorando, manchado su color azul de ojos; estaba totalmente histérico por lo que estaba presenciando, y a la vez gritaba histéricamente una vez, dos veces, tres veces –Hinata no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas –gritaba el rubio. Pero esta parecía ignorarle por que no se volteaba verlo ni nada, era como si no le viera ni le escuchara.

-Ella no te escucha, tus palabras mudas son – hablo una muchacha de diecisiete años. Se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos atrás del rubio; usaba una capa negra, dejando solo ver su fleco, un ojo y boca; su color de piel blanca, su cabello fucsia y sus ojos de igual color –Ya te dije que ella nadie te puede escuchar, acuérdate Naruto. Tu estas muerto –volvió a decir viendo a la muchacha que en pocos tiempos caería al infierno ya que iba cometer el peor de los pecados el suicidio. No podía detenerlo ella solo era un espíritu que guiaba a las almas en penas al purgatorio o al gloria, no podía detener los suicidios u otras muertes.

Naruto callo de rodillas. Sintiéndose impotente de podar ayudar a la mujer que tanto amo, que tanto quiso y que ahora por su culpa quería matarse. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos –a un arrodillado –Hinata, tú me prometiste que no te matarías acuérdate –dijo con voz rota –Tú me juraste que no te importaba si yo moría –dijo. Sus ojos azules seguían llorando mientras que su cuerpo no era visible para la oji perla, como había dicho ese espíritu sus palabras mudas eran.

-Acuérdate –dijo él. Acordándose del último día que tuvo vivo, la última pelea que tuvieron, la última vez que vio a su amor vivo.

_En una casa se escuchaban gritos de dos personas de diferentes géneros_

_Dentro de la casa; había una mujer de ojos perla, piel blanca y cabello negro azulados. Y frente a ella había un hombre de piel tostada ojos azules y cabellos rubios. Los dos estaban histéricos, furiosos, y gritándose._

_-¡Te juro Naruto, que el día que mueras no derramare ni una solo lagrima, no me lastimare en lo mínimo ¡ te lo juro! Lo único que te deseo es la ¡muerte! –grito furiosa. Tenía unos leguis blancos y un esqueleto del mismo color, sus ojos estaban viendo directamente al rubio. Que tan solo se quedó callado ante lo último que dijo la mujer de 20 años de edad. Camino hasta la puerta, tomo la perilla entre sus manos pero antes de abrir –Espero que eso se verdad –después decir esto salió._

_-Soy una idiota, como pude desearle la muerte –dijo la oji perla cayendo de rodillas y empezando a llorar._

…

_Naruto salió histérico y lleno de cólera. Camino hasta su automóvil Ferrari último modelo de color negro. Se montó en este; se miró un momento en el retrovisor –Vamos cálmate, te hablare y todo se solucionara como siempre – se dijo a sí mismo. Arranco su auto, pero aun así su furia seguía nublada por la furia. _

_Iba pasando por un lago cuando de repente entre su camino se interpuso un camión. Cuando trato de desviarlo callo entre el lago, se golpeó contra el manubrio quedando seminconscientemente; el agua empezó a entrar en su carro, empezando a holgarlo, luego su vista se nublo y lo último que vio fue la foto que colgaba de su retrovisor, la de su amada Hinata_

…

_-¡Naruto, Naruto, resiste por favor, resiste! –pidió una oji verde de cabellos rosas. Usaba una bata blanca más un traje de enfermera de color blanco. En el lugar estaba una ambulancia, y una grúa que estaba sacando el automóvil del rubio mientras tanto este descansada en una camilla y la oji verde trataba de reanimarlo._

_Naruto escuchaba unos gritos de su mejor amiga Sakura. De un momento este abrió sus ojos y se vio parado en la mitad de la calle, vio una grúa, una ambulancia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué ocurría?, ¿Por qué Sakura estaba gritando? Cuando camino unos pasos pudo notar a su amiga Sakura, quien gritaba su nombre desesperadamente -Hey, Sakura-chan deja de gritar mi nombre –dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente. Cuando se acercó a Sakura pudo ver su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, a su amiga abrazándolo y aun doctor asiendo su acta de defunción._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? –alcanzo a decir. Empezó a retroceder unos pasos, cuando se acordó de todo; la pelea, el camión, el lago. Ho por Dios estaba ¡Muerto! Iba a preguntarse a sí mismo porque no había descendido su alma, cundo escucho una voz de una mujer tras él._

_-Eso es porque no pudiste hacer algo antes de morir, me refiero a que dejaste algo pendiente por eso no puedes ir ni al purgatorio ni al paraíso –aclaro. Una mujer de ojos fucsias y cabellos del mismo color, usaba una capa de color negro cubriendo sus cabellos; esta solo dejaba ver su fleco, un ojo y boca._

_-¿Co…como puedes ver… verme si…si Sakura… no puede? –Pregunto tartamudeando –Eso es porque no soy un humano soy un espíritu –respondió –Mi nombre es Aime y el tuyo debe ser Naruto –dijo la muchacha de diecisiete años de edad_

_-¿Que no pude hacer? – Pregunto Naruto más calmado –Es por esa china, Hinata que no te puedes ir –dijo empezando a caminar. Naruto le siguió -¿Por qué? –volvió y pregunto_

_-Porque tú le prometiste que no la dejarías sola –respondo Aime. Parando en seco y mirándolo a los ojos –Otra cosa te digo nadie te puede ver, ni escuchar tus palabras aquí serán mudas –respondió ella dejando a Naruto helado. Sus palabras iban a ser mudas, nadie le iba a escuchar ni a ver ni hablar._

_Palabras mudas solo iba a decir. _


	2. Suicidio :

**Hola a todos^^**

**Les traigo aquí la conti. Aunque el recuerdo quería hacerlo en un capitulo completo, no pude por el estrés de mi hermano que no me dejo terminar :P**

**Les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, a los que dejan reviews, y a los que me han puesto en favoritos xDDDD**

**Pregunta: ¿Quiénes les gustaría que hiciera un fic Elfen Lied? Dejen su respuesta **

**Bye **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece….**

…**.**

Palabras Mudas

Capitulo: suicidio 

_Hinata seguía llorando en su casa por lo que hace unos minutos le había dicho a Naruto. Que maldita cosa estaba pensando cuando le grito todo eso, y lo peor que era ese dolor que tenía en el pecho; como si algo malo hubiera pasado, como si Naruto hubiera tenido un acci… se cortó a mitad de su pensamiento, no, no, no, no Naruto no había tenido ningún accidente ni nada, él estaba perfectamente bien; mañana todo se iba solucionar él le llamaría y le pediría perdón y ella va decir que si como siempre._

…

_Sakura seguía llorando mientras sostenía el celular en su mano. En el lugar ya no estaba la grúa pero si había policías, y la ambulancia que estaba levantando el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? En qué momento Naruto había muerto, y lo peor como iba poder llamar a su amiga y decirle que Naruto estaba muerto, este sin duda era el peor día de su vida._

_-Doctora Haruno, tenemos que dar aviso a los familiares del difunto –hablo un policía acercándose a Sakura. Esta tan solo asintió, el policía se alejó y camino hasta el cuerpo sin vida del rubio. El cuerpo sin vida de Naruto descansaba en una camilla cubierlo con una manta blanca; se paró al lado de la camilla y entre el bolsillo de Naruto se veía su ¡Phone 5, lo tomo y busco en el celular el número de algún conocido cuando llego a uno que decía: Amor._

_Supuso que era su novia o esposa, marco el número y este empezó a sonar. Contestaron _

_-Hola amor, llamaste rápido –respondieron del otro lado _

_-Lo lamento señora se equivoca no soy el dueño de este celular, soy el oficial Rock Lee –respondió el oficial_

_A pasos de allí Naruto estaba parado mientras el espíritu de Aime le explicaba su condición _

_-Tratas de decir que yo veré todo más no podré ayudarla –dijo Naruto incrédulo_

_-Hai, no podrás ayudarla. Es una condición difícil, ya que se supone que tu alma se quedó para protegerla _

_-Tratas de decir que Hinata se querrá lastimar por mi culpa –se señaló así mismo con su dedo índice_

_-Sí, ¿Quieres ver cómo será la reacción de tú amada por tú muerte? –empezó a caminar a donde estaba el oficial hablando por el teléfono. Naruto le siguió incrédulo, Hinata iba hacer una locura por él. Ha mentira ella le juro que no lo haría; cuando la peli fucsia detuvo sus pasos el hizo lo mismo. –Mira, Hinata se está enterando de tu muerte –señalo al oficial que se veía lago impaciente._

_-Señorita cálmese por favor cálmese_

Todo se volvió oscuro y de un momento a otro el recuerdo se desvaneció volviendo a la cruda realidad

-¡ ¡ ¡Hinata por favot no lo hagas! ! ! –seguía gritando Naruto es esa habitación. La mujer seguía llorando, y sin un momento más para esperar empezó a cortarse las venas, la sangre empezó a salir de su cuerpo mezclándose con el agua que aún seguía derramándose en el piso –¡ ¡ ¡ ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ! ! –el grito de el rubio se hizo presente. Se sentía vulnerable al no poder ayudar a la persona que más amaba y por la cual no pudo descansar en paz.

-Por favor Aime ayúdale, ayúdale por favor –empezó a pedir al espíritu. Pero este tan solo negó con la cabeza –No puedo Naruto, yo te explique que yo llevo las almas al purgatorio o a la gloria. Esta chica caerá directamente al purgatorio por cometer el peor de los pecados. El suicido –hablo Aime

-Entonces ¿Por qué me quede aquí si no puedo ayudar a la persona que más quiero? –dijo Naruto.

Hinata empezó a de sangrarse rápidamente, por lo cual callo desmayada. Si no asían algo ella moriría, su cuerpo estaba frágil por lo cual se desmayó más rápido.

-As algo por favor –volvió a rogar el rubio. Aime se conmovió con esto y decidió ayudar a la muchacha. Tomo el teléfono y marco 123 (N/A en mi país es el número de los oficiales a nivel nacional) –Halo, por favor puede mandar una patrulla a el hotel Nikkō departamento 302, arigato –colgó la llamada. –Ahora todo dependía de los oficiales –vio como Naruto asentía.

Continuara…


	3. Espíritu

**Kon'nichiwa min'na, comenasai, gomeasai. Gomenasai.  
Perdónenme por la demora mis queridos lectores, pero es que casi no me animaba a subir continuación por que no estaba muy animada con este fic, casi no recibe reviews y ustedes saben que de los comentarios depende de que el Autor se apure en subir continuación, o también de los favoritos o seguidores pero este fic no ha tenido tanta suerte T_T eso me pone triste pero aun así no dejare de subir continuación, dependiendo de los comentarios (Favoritos, seguidores y vitas) decidiré si hare largo el fic o corto.**

**Les agradezco a **dark side of everyone, sakura1402 , AMAM16 & Mechithaw**. ****Gracias a ustedes fue que me anime a subir esta continuación, auqllos que no dejan comentarios ni me siguen ni me ponen en favoritos pero les gusta mi fic, les agradezco a ustedes también ^^ **

**Ya no les aburro más.**

**To Reed**

**Palabras Mudas**

Capitulo: Espíritu

Su cuerpo se estaba desangrando, él solo se veía inmutado mientras esta moría, poco a poco su querida Hinata moría, todo por su culpa ¿Por qué? Era la palabra que surcaba su mente ¿Por qué ella quería morir cuando le prometió que ni lloraría?  
Hinata estaba muriendo poco a poco, mientras se miraba dolor en la expresión de su rostro. Él no entendía el porqué de su quedada en la tierra, si era para protegerle a ella, pero era mentira él no se había quedado para protegerla sino para ver su dolor. Eso era lo que él estaba viendo; solo el dolor de su amada.

— ¿Realmente me quede para cuidarla? –hablo con voz rota. Se arrodillo contra la pared recostando su cuerpo contra el frio piso de esta. Ya no podía hacer nada por su amada, ya no dependía de él sino de que llegara rápido la ambulancia, sentía un frio entrar por su alma, un dolor que él ya no podía sentir debido a que ya no tenía cuerpo pero que realmente sentía en su pecho. Dirigió una mano a su pecho pero no sintió los latidos de su corazón, ya no tenía, él solo era un espíritu.

— ¿Por qué me quede? –Salió otra palabra de su boca. — ¿Por qué? –miro Aimi a los ojos. Esta le esquivo la mirada y no dijo nada, ella no podía intervenir entre la vida y la muerta, ella solo era una guía. Miro hacia el cuerpo de la chica y vio a un Shinigami al lado de ella, le dio mucho pesar eso indicaba que esa niña iba morir, un shinigami solo iba por un alma cuando esta iba morir, eso significaba que ni siquiera ella la podría salvar.

— ¿Puedes ver a ese espíritu? –miro a los ojos a Naruto.

Miro a todos lados y no vio nada, miro a Aimi y esta le señalo el cuerpo de su amada. Quedo anonado al ver a ese espíritu al lado de su amada, era un chico de la edad de 17 años, sus ojos negros, su test blanca, y cabellos azabaches. Sus ojos se dijeron al rubio, hizo un gesto de saludo a Aimi y miro al rubio a sus ojos. — ¡Ja! Así que tú debes ser el alma que se quedó para protegerla –cogió la muñeca de la chica y le dio un beso. —Yo soy Tamashī, y tú debes ser Naruto, ¿Ne? –se acercó al joven.

Naruto miro Aimi y esta le hizo un gesto de que no contestara, o eso fue lo que entendió el rubio. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando él cogió el cuerpo de su amada y arranco algo de su amada, Naruto se iba alanzar a detenerlo pero Aimi le agarro y no le permitió moverse. — ¿Por qué? –pregunto. Seguía forcejeando para que el espíritu le soltara pero sus fuerzas parecían ser en vano, Aimi no se movía ni un centímetro y parecía ni siquiera usar fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre, Aimi?! –volvió y hablo. Miro el cuerpo de su amada y vio como una luz blanca se despegaba de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se ensancharon; su amada estaba muriendo, su alma estaba saliendo de su cuerpo por ese espíritu. — ¡Suéltala! –exclamo furioso. No supo él porque pero se dio de cuenta que Aimi ya no le sujetaba pero aun así su cuerpo no reaccionaba. La joven de la capa se acercó a él Shinigami de nombre Tamashî.

—Tamashii, ¿A dónde ira esta alma? –pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Tú sabes que él suicidio es el mayor pecado. Obvio que ira al purgatorio –respondió mientras terminaba de arrancar el alma de Hinata de su cuerpo. El rubio solo podía ver sin siquiera poder hacer nada, todo era su culpa, él otra vez dejaba sola a Hinata, él otra vez no le ayudaba, al contrario era él culpable de su dolor. ¿Qué podía hacer? era la pregunta que surcaba su mente. Trataba de darle órdenes a su cuerpo pero este no respondía. —_Cuerpo. De verdad que yo ya no tengo –pensó. _

Río con sardonia ¿Qué podía hacer él? Sencilla la respuesta: absolutamente nada. Eso era lo que él podía hacer; nada. Como podría hacer algo si para su desgraciada suerte estaba muerto, él ya no podía hacer nada por su amada. Callo de rodillas contra el suelo, se dio de cuenta solo en ese momento que su primer amor: Hinata Hyuuga. Había muerto por suicidio y según lo que había escuchado iría al purgatorio. ¿Por qué? Fue la pregunta que en ese momento surco su mente.

Vio como el shinigami abría una puerta a otra dimensión y desaparecía con el alma de su amada. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, dio un fuerte golpe al piso y sintió ganas de llorar, un dolor incontrolable se apoderó de su alma, había sido un total imbécil con la mujer que amaba y ahora por su culpa ella había quitado su vida.

— ¿La amas demasiado? –pregunto Aimi mientras tomaba la cabeza del rubio y hacia que viera sus ojos. Vio el dolor de ese alma reflejada en sus ojos, ella desde que se había convertido An'nai jamás había sentido perturbación por un alma ya que estas se rendían y cedían a irse al paraíso o al purgatorio. Naruto tenía un pase directo a la gloria pero este no se rindió, duro un año en esa posición y no se rindió. Le admiraba pero sabía que aquí ya no haría nada.

¿Ya no podía?

—Sí –no demostró ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

—Ríndete, Naruto. Ella ya está muerta, aquí; en este momento solo reside su cuerpo más no su espíritu –hablo con dureza.

—No me iré.. No me importa… no me…. Importa… si… ella ya no.. ya... no… esta –los ojos de la oji fucsia se ensancharon. Pero si ella ya estaba muerta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se rendía como todos? A este punto la mayoría de almas se rendían y cedían fácilmente pero, pero él era diferente, al parecer su amor era sincero.

—No te rendirás ¿Cierto? –vio asentir al rubio. —Naruto, dime: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por ella? ¿Serias capaz de ir al mismo infierno?

Este la miro indeciso por un momento. —Sí, sería capaz de combatir hasta con el mismo diablo.

—Muy bien. Te diré como salvarla.

— ¿Hontoni?

—Hontoni –le sonrió por primera vez. —De una vez te digo. Tendrás que combatir contra el mismo Lucifer.

No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para salvar a su amada, así que aunque tuviera que perder su alma por salvarla a ella lo haría. Como una vez le prometió.

—_Hinata, yo sería capaz de ir por ti hasta el mismo infierno_ _porque te amo…._

_¿Cruzare y combatir contra todo por ti? _

Continuara…

**Espero le haya gustado esta continuación. Ojala haga alguien que todavía me apoye y te pido más disculpas a ti **dark side of everyone **porque tú me apoyaste desde el inicio. Así que gomene. Se preguntara porque escribí Aimi en vez de Aime porque me equivoque el nombre se escribe tal cual se lee :P**

**Perdón por lo corto, espero no tardarme tanto en la próxima continuación ^^**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos…**


End file.
